


Sentient

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accident, Accidental Fix, Crack, Don't end up together, Funny, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: It was . . . weird being a living thing all of a sudden. One moment, he could barely function as a car, then he was a barely functioning human being. And he wasn’t the only one. Apparently, his owner’s not-boyfriend-Derek-Hale’s car was also a human.





	Sentient

**Author's Note:**

> June 12: Jeemaro

It was . . . weird being a living thing all of a sudden. One moment, he could barely function as a car, then he was a barely functioning human being. And he wasn’t the only one. Apparently, his owner’s not-boyfriend-Derek-Hale’s car was also a human. 

     “H-Hello,” Jeep said cautiously to the dark person next to him. 

     Everything about Camaro was dark. His skin, hair, eyes, clothes, and apparently attitude! Because all he said in reply, or more accurately what he sounded, was a scoff. 

     Jeep huffed, frustrated by Camaro’s reply. Just because Jeep had blue hair, goggles, and wore light clothes didn’t make Camaro better than him. Just because Jeep was banged around, even in this form, and Camaro was perfectly fit and sleek,  _ didn’t _ make Camaro better than him!

     “Do you have any idea what happened?” Jeep questioned after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence in the driveway of his owner’s house. 

     “Your idiotic owner doesn’t have very good control of his magic. Ergo, he turned us into humans. Seems like your just as idiotic as your owner is,” Camaro growled. 

     Jeep’s jaw clenched, and his body tensed.  _ No one _ talked about his owner like that! Jeep had been through many owners, but he knew that this one was his last. Especially since his previous owner was his current owner’s dead mother. 

     “Just because I’m old doesn’t make me an idiot. And neither is my owner. Seems like your just as much of an insensitive dick as  _ your _ owner!” Jeep snapped back, stomping his foot on the ground. 

     Camaro rolled his eyes, and turned away from him, showing that Jeep’s words hadn’t affected him and he couldn’t care less. 

     “Don’t turn my back on me, you asshole. We have to fix this!” Jeep exclaimed, physically turning Camaro around to face him. 

     Camaro raised a perfectly sculpted, dark eyebrow at him. 

     “And how are we supposed to do that? We don’t have any magic, and we can’t go anywhere because  _ we were the cars our owners drove. _ It’s pointless, and we might as well just stay here until your owner accidentally fixes it,” Camaro states matter-of-factly as if Jeep would be stupid to argue with him. 

     But Jeep was an older car, and wiser than Camaro. He wasn’t going to let Camaro bully him. 

     “I agree you have a point, but you could be nicer about it. Besides, if my owner can’t fix us on purpose, why do you think he’ll do it by accident? He may have done this in the first place as an accident, but it doesn’t mean he can fix it that way too. We should talk to him and have him take us to someone who  _ can _ fix this,” Jeep explained. 

     “Why? You want to make him faint?” Camaro scoffed, not having a good counter-argument. 

     “No, I’m actually using my  _ brain _ unlike  _ you. _ Sure, we just got them, but at least use yours for once,” Jeep fumed. 

     Camaro opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, they were both cars again. 

     And if every day after that incident, Stiles’ Jeep and Derek’s Camaro seemed to “act up” around each other, neither of them knew the reason or cared to try to figure it out. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, they don't end up together. I just thought it was a funny fic. I just imagine Jeep being very protective of his owner, and Camaro being a stuck-up douche since he was a new car when he was in the show. Thought it might be fun to see them interact in a not-so-kind way
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will!


End file.
